Wireless devices, such as wireless base stations, transmit data by modulating that data with a local oscillator clock signal, for example a 2 GHz square wave. Once a data signal is multiplied with the local oscillator clock signal, the modulated signal is amplified and sent to an antenna for transmission or broadcasting. However, the multiplication between the local oscillator signal and the data signal can be imperfect and a portion of the local oscillator clock signal leaks to the output of the up-converter block; this is referred to as local oscillator leakage.
Unfortunately, the presence of local oscillator leakage in a transmitted signal can cause the transmission to become corrupted on the receiver side, for example a mobile device receiving a signal from the wireless base station. The local oscillator leakage is a type of impairment to adjacent channels on which the modulated signal is transmitted. Thus, it is desirable to reduce transmission of the unmodulated clock signal, or local oscillator leakage, to reduce impairments in adjacent channels.